


Coming Home

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demigod Danny Mahealani, F/M, Future Fic, Getting Together, Immortality, Kitsune Kira Yukimura, M/M, Mention of Off-Screen Character Death(s), Multi, Polyamory, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Returning Home, Vee relationship, bit of angst, not much, very brief reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Kira and Stiles return to California after a long time away





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3: Supernatural Stiles for the SWS Week 2017

 

“I don’t think coming back to California was a good idea.” Stiles doesn’t look at Kira when he speaks because he knows she’s probably giving him that ‘I’m worried about you’ look that tends to make him feel slightly guilty.

“We can go,” she says simply, reaching over to squeeze his hand. Her matter-of-fact acceptance makes his lips curl up slightly.

“We just got here,” he reminds her. They decided to go to San Diego because they’ve never been there, and there have been some rumors about supernatural influences on the town for the last few decades. They thought it would be a good idea to check out the area, just to make sure the supernatural stuff is good instead of evil, and it also gave them a chance to return to the West coast.

“But you’re upset.” She drags her thumb over the top of his hand and bumps her arm against his. “We can go anywhere, Stiles.”

“It’s been a fucking _century_ since I left. You’d think I’d be good now,” he mutters, staring out at the ocean. He’d figured San Diego would be a safe choice since it’s nothing like Beacon Hills. There’s ocean and lots of sunlight and no memories that make the reality of his situation even more pressing than it is anyway.

“I still can’t go to Manhattan without wanting to go to Soho to see my dad.” Kira sighs, resting her head against his arm. “And he’s been gone for nearly eighty years. Mom always told us that memories are the worst part, and I can’t say she’s wrong about that.”

“I miss your mom,” Stiles admits quietly, turning his head so he can brush a kiss against the top of Kira’s head. Noshiko had become a mother figure for him when he’d been a junior in college and realized he wasn’t getting older.

His body had changed, filled out due to the exercise and training he’d been dealing with to prepare for the FBI academy, but he’d stopped aging. She’d been the one to figure out that the Nogitsune had caused it, the whole rebirth and splitting bodies bullshit had somehow left Stiles immortal and in possession of a vast amount of knowledge and magical ability that he’d not tapped into because he hadn’t realized it was there. Noshiko had helped him get a handle on his newfound powers, and Kira had become a constant companion as the implications of being immortal actually became a reality.

“Me too.” Kira moves her fingers around his, squeezing gently. “I miss them all, though. Being back in this state is making it tough _not_ to dwell on the past, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” He reaches up to rub the back of his hand against his stinging eyes. Stiles is technically a hundred and thirty-three now. His dad’s been gone for eighty-two years, and Scott joined him fifty-five years ago. Stiles had kept in touch with Scott until the end, had tried keeping tabs on all of the pack, but that watch ended nearly four decades ago when Lydia finally passed peacefully in her sleep after reaching her nineties. Noshiko had warned them that it was best to walk away if they weren’t strong enough to deal with the pain of loss, but Stiles and Kira hadn’t been able to just forget the people they cared about.

“Well, sitting here being sad isn’t going to bring any of them back,” Kira murmurs, wiping her own eyes before she kisses his cheek. “We should focus on what we came here for and make sure San Diego is safe.”

“You’re right. Just wish it was that easy.” Stiles shrugs a shoulder. His immortality isn’t the same as Kira’s, which is technically only a thousand years. Stiles has no end in sight, no point to consider the end of his lifetime, and he tries not to think about what it’ll be like when Kira is gone, too.

“Never said it’d be easy.” Kira bumps him again, smiling when he looks at her. Her eyes are shiny with unshed tears, and he thinks there’s something beautiful about her in the sunlight with her hair blowing in the breeze. He might not have her forever, but he’s going to enjoy the time they _do_ have because she keeps him sane whenever all this gets overwhelming.

“Love you.” He leans in and kisses her lightly before focusing on something not depressing and sad. “We know that I was able to pinpoint the major source of power at this beach, but I’m not really seeing anything supernatural around here.”

“Me either.” Kira uses his shoulder to push herself off the sand. She dusts off the back of her pants and then holds out a hand to him. “I say we take a walk and find out where your senses go wiggy for the magic.”

“Go wiggy?” Stiles snorts as he stands up, not letting go of her hand as he looks around the scenic location his magic led them to. “Maybe my senses just wanted to get romantic because this is a primo date spot, isn’t it?”

“Your senses care more about getting lucky than romantic,” she teases, bumping against him playfully as they begin walking away from the crowds of people. If something supernatural is hanging around, it’s probably not going to be in the middle of a crowded place.

“You say tomayto, I say tomahto.” Stiles winks at her before sending out a minor locator spell. A tingling burst of magic returns to him, making him stop in his tracks. “Whatever it is knows we’re here. It just said hello.”

“Are you sure?” Kira frowns and scans the area more intently. “Was it threatening?”

“No, it was more playful than dangerous.” Stiles looks around the beach and focuses on a beach house not too far away. It’s a beautiful house, with walls of windows looking out at the ocean and a hammock rocking back and forth in the window. “I think it’s coming from there?”

“Seriously?” Kira studies the house and whistles. “I hope it’s a good supe and not evil because I wouldn’t mind sitting on that patio enjoying a fruity drink.”

“Even if it’s good, that doesn’t mean you’ll be invited for drinks,” he says, laughing as she grins at him.

“Of course it does, silly. I can be very charming and friendly, you know?” She winks at him before tugging him after her, headed straight for the beach house.

“Maybe we should hang back and do some recon first,” he suggests, digging his heels into the sand for a moment. Normally, he’s the jump first, question later, but he’s always more cautious when it comes to fellow magic users.

“It knows we’re here, Stiles. If we don’t approach it, it might consider us a threat and attack.” Kira looks at him. “Are you getting any bad vibes yet?”

“No, it’s still more of a warmth, like it’s welcoming us.” Stiles shakes his head. “I can’t recognize what it is, though. It’s extremely powerful, though, and it feels old. Like when we ran into Lucien and his little pack of vampires in Prague.”

“I wouldn’t think vampires would like sunny California so much, but Lucien was cool, so maybe this one is, too.” Kira arches a brow, studying his face. “Not a vampire, though. Just old like one. Well, I guess we’ll find out when we knock on the door.”

“Good thing we can’t die,” he mutters even as he gives her a fond smile. She’s not scared of anything, not after everything they’ve been through the last century.

When they reach the house, Stiles can feel the tingling spread through his body. Kira inhales sharply, and he realizes she must feel it, too. Whatever lives here is possibly the most powerful thing they’ve ever faced, the energy and magic even stronger than Noshiko. Kira bites her bottom lip and looks at him before she pushes the doorbell.

It doesn’t take very long before it swings open. Stiles takes a step back when he sees who opened the door, blinking dumbly at a face he hasn’t seen in a very long time. A face that looks the same as it did the last time he remembers seeing it, sitting beside him in English junior year of high school.

“Well, this is a surprise,” Danny says, looking just as shocked as Stiles feels. “What are you?”

“Kitsune,” Kira says, moving closer to Stiles.

“Uh, by product of Nogitsune possession,” Stiles tells him when he can finally form words. “What are _you_?”

“Huh. I wasn’t aware immortality could transfer during a possession.” Danny looks curious, like he wants to ask more questions. “As for me, I’m Kanani-ʻopu-hala-koʻa, son of the goddess, Hina. Mother refuses to discuss exactly who my father is, and I don’t particularly care.”

“You’re a god?” Kira asks, her tone somewhat excited. “I’ve never met a god before. I didn’t even realize they actually existed outside of mythology. Do people like pray to you?”

“Child of a goddess, not a god.” Danny dimples, and Stiles is taken back to high school and awkward bisexuality realizations and unrequited crushes. “I get the perks of lineage, like immortality and magic, but I don’t have to deal with the notoriety and fame. It’s a good gig, even if it gets boring as hell after a few centuries.”

“Centuries?” Stiles looks at Danny closely. “How old are you exactly?”

“I don’t know.” Danny shrugs. “I stopped keeping track when I hit three thousand. It gets dull, especially after Mom took off to the moon, but that’s why I go to high school sometimes, or I work for a few years. I’ve gone to college several dozen times, too. I enjoy learning, and technology is always fascinating.”

“Damn. No wonder you only dated older guys.” Stiles drags his fingers through his hair, feeling a slight warmth on his face. He hates that he still blushes even as old as he is now. “Uh, I mean, sorry if I was a pest back then.”

“He doesn’t do well around people he thinks are really hot,” Kira adds helpfully, her smile sweet but her eyes mischievous. “But trust Stiles to crush on a real live god.”

“I do well around you, babe,” Stiles mutters, elbowing her and giving her a ‘thanks for adding to the humiliation’ look. “Anyway, enough about high school crushes that happened like a hundred and twenty years ago, alright?”

“So, you two are together?” Danny looks at them curiously. “That must be nice. It can get lonely being the only immortal around. Everyone grows old and dies, but you keep living and life keeps moving on. I’ve only come across a few others in my time that prefer the human realm, like I do, and none of them were worth spending an eternity with.”

“We are, but I’m totally open to Stiles dating someone else, so long as that someone accepted me as part of the arrangement,” Kira says, staring at Danny when Stiles gives her another ‘are you crazy?’ look because seriously? What the fuck? “I’m really generous and know how to share.”

“Is that so?” Danny arches a brow and seems to have silent conversation with Kira before he dimples. “Why don’t you two come in and catch me up on what you’ve been doing the last century or so? I was going to make some omelets for brunch, so you can join me.”

Stiles looks from Danny to Kira then back. “Are we really going to pretend that you two didn’t just discuss sharing me?”

“Stiles, no one’s pretending anything,” Kira tells him. She leans up and kisses him gently. “Danny offered us brunch and conversation. Let’s just see how that goes, then we can discuss the sharing part.”

“I’m good for discussing it now,” Danny says innocently, his smile slightly wicked. “I mean, you were definitely attractive back in high school, but you weren’t a brief fling kind of guy, and that’s all I can really do considering the whole immortality thing. Running into you again and finding out you’re also immortal makes me wonder if Kane has taken an interest in my life.”

“Who’s that?” Stiles doesn’t know anything about Hawaiian gods or Polynesian mythology, so he’s not going to even try pretending that he does. He glances at Kira, and she smiles at him, obviously not minding at all that Danny’s hitting on him in front of her. If anything, she seems encouraging.

“He’s the ruler of procreation and fertility,” Danny deadpans, lips twitching slightly, “amongst other things. My lack of interest in females has vexed him many times, but it’s been ages since he reluctantly accepted my inclinations. Perhaps you’re a belated gift from him, reentering my life to provide me with a companion who will never grow old and wither away.”

“Stiles is more than enough for me,” Kira says, winking before she walks past Danny. “So you don’t have to worry about jealousy or womanly bits being involved in your nefarious plans for my boyfriend.”

“I don’t mind womanly bits so long as I’m not expected to do anything with them,” Danny says, smiling at Stiles as he steps aside and makes a motion for him to come inside the house. “I like your girlfriend, Stiles.”

“I do, too.” Stiles walks past Danny, jumping when Danny slaps his ass. “Seriously?”

“What? You had sand on it.” Danny bats his eyelashes and dimples again when Stiles snorts. “So, what do _you_ think about it all? Kira seems okay with sharing, but what about you?”

Stiles looks Danny over, focusing on the broad shoulders, the abs that are literally godlike, and the hopeful smile before he shrugs. “Sharing is caring, right?” he says, smiling slightly as he turns to follow Kira. “Now, what was this talk about omelets? I’m starving, and I can’t wait to say that I’ve eaten food prepared by a god.”

“Play your cards right, and you’ll be able to say you’ve eaten a god,” Danny says, giving him a teasing smile before walking past him.

“Okay, that one was pretty bad,” Kira points out with a groan. “It also sounds slightly cannibalistic which isn’t sexy at all.”

“It was bad, wasn’t it?” Danny wrinkles his nose. “I can usually do much better, but I never expected to open the door and find you two standing on my porch, so that’s my defense.”

“It wasn’t that awful,” Stiles tells them. “I mean, my mind immediately went to filthy images, which definitely works for the seduction thing. I’d rate it at least a five out of ten.”

“Your mind tends to _live_ in filthy images,” Kira teases, blowing him a kiss when he sticks his tongue out at her. She watches Danny get ingredients together and walks over to lean against Stiles, snuggling closer when he puts his arm around her. “I like your future boyfriend, Stiles.”

Stiles laughs, watching Danny smile widely as Kira grins at him. Coming back to California hasn’t been easy, not with all the memories of everyone he’s lost, but he can’t really complain seeing as he’s managed to find someone he never expected to see again.

This feels right, as corny as that sounds.

Kira laughing and Danny smiling and the three of them together like this. Maybe there _is_ some Hawaiian god at work trying to make amends for being homophobic a millennium ago. Really, it doesn’t matter, because this is happening now, and Stiles knows it’s going to just better. “Yeah, I do, too, babe.”


End file.
